What really happens behind the scenes
by HelloKittyR57
Summary: Monica's a normal teenager. But what happens when her world come crashing down around her. A story filled with love, betrayal, heart break, and lies. Follow Monica and her friend's as they try to survive the worst road block in life. High school.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in the middle of a dark room. I looked around then heard a loud BANG! A door appeared from nowhere, opening with a loud creak. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hello?" I said as I reached for the door handle it shut quickly. I tried opening it again, shaking the door handle a little, but it was locked.

"Hello?! Somebody?" I said as I began to bang on the door with my hand. I heard footstep's behind me. As I turned around I saw a dark figure, just a little taller than me, creeping towards me. I couldn't see what the figure looked like, they were wearing a dark hood covering their face, but I wasn't waiting around to find out. I began to bang on the door with my fists.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody Help me please!" I found myself yelling but I didn't care. I realized no one could hear me so I took a step back and begun kicking the door. As pieces of wood broke from the edge I also realized the creature behind me had become closer. Without thinking I rammed into the door with my shoulder. I began to feel a cold presence around me and realized the creature was right behind me. I rammed into the door again and luckily it broke. I went crashing to the ground with a loud….

THUD! I woke up on the floor of my room.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're going to be late." My older sister Haley said as she starred down upon me from my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself as I peered around my room.

"What?" MY sister asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. What are we going to be late for?" I asked. She threw open the curtains, blinding me with sunlight.

"Our first day of school, freshman." She said. I replied with a loud moan throwing my head back.

"Now get up and get dressed," She replied throwing a pillow at me from my window seat, "Kyler will be here soon." She said leaving my room. It took me a while but I finally got up. I pressed play on my iHome. If you ever come back by The Script began to play. I threw on black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black heart on it, a black fedora, and black vans. I brushed my teeth and threw my long dark brown hair in a sloppy bun. I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my parent's sitting at the table.

"Good morning sweet heart." My mother said as she scrolled threw her Ipad.

"Morning mom. Dad." I said giving the both a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed an apple then my sister peaked in.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said walking out.

"Have a good day at school. We heard my father shout. I walked outside and saw Kyler sitting in his black mustang. Haley sat in the passenger side as I sat in the back. She lenade in and kissed him. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Monica." He said. I replied with a snotty smile. He looked at Haley but shook it off. He started the car and we left.

As we pulled into the school parking lot Kyler parked across the parking lot next to his friend Nathan's car. I got out once I saw my friend Jessica. I walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Hey girlie." I said as I walked next to her.

"Hey. See you had to ride with your sister again huh?" She asked. I looked back at them.

"Yeah. But just a few months till I get my license then I can drive myself." I replied. She smiled and we continued to walk towards the hell hole we were stuck in for the next four years of our lives. High school.


	2. Chapter 2

We squeezed through the large crowd' after getting our class scheduals and locker combinations, and into the girls bathrooms. They seemed lot bigger and cleaner than the ones in Middle School. When I turned around Jessica was already fixing her make up in the bathroom mirror.  
"Daja Vu huh Jess?" I asked her. She smiled at me in the mirror. In middle school we spent most of our time in the bathroom and could always be found there. It's weird I know but it just seems more private with out any cameras or anything.  
I think the crowd has died down," I said peeking out the slightly cracked door, "let's go find our lockers before it rials up again." with that she put her make up back in her bag and we quickly hurried out of the bathrooms just as two other dark headed girls were heading in.

After we finally found our lockers, which were luckily right next to each other, we looked at our schedules. We had every class together except history.  
"That sucks now who am I going to copy off of?" Jessica said. I smiled grabing my phone out and testing Haley.  
"Maybe if your lucky you can copy of the person next to you." I said.  
"Haha...who ya texting?"  
"Haley I want to know what time our parents are supposed to be home tonight." I replied then my phone whistled.  
"What did she say?"  
"Looks like your coming over." I said smiling, she smiled back then leaned against her locker. I heard her gasp and when I looked at her, her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened. I turned to see what she was looking at when I saw him. The same guy who broke my heart three years ago. Riker Anthony Lynch was now walking down the hall of my new school with a blue backpack draped over his shoulder. Everyone began clearing a walkway for him and whispers could be heard all the way down. He stopped at a locker across and seven down from mine. **. I thought. I realized Kyler, Nathan, Rydel, and Haley were walking behind him. Two girls had begun talking to Riker but you could tell he wasn't paying attention as he scanned the crowd. His eyes locked on me and he did his sexy half smile. I quickly looked away. I shut my locker and motioned for Jessica to come.  
"Monica!" I heard him say my name. I stopped and turned around. He walked over to me.  
"You've changed." he said looking at the brown streaks hair hanging from my sloppy bun and out of my fedora. My hair was a dirty blonde but I dyed it two years ago. "Listen, Riker," I started, "I dont know who you think you are. But you can't just come back and expect everything to be fine. Because it's not. Nothing is going back to the way it was and I can assure you that. You chose to leave with out a word and now I'm choosing not to let you back in. Just stay away from me... Come on Jess." I said then turned around. I could feel everyones eyes on me as the once most happy and healthy couple just fell apart in front of their eyes. Jessica and I began walking down the hallway towards our first class.  
"Monica, wait!" I heard someone say again. But this time it was my sister Haley. We didn't slow down but she caught up. She stopped me as we turned the corner.  
"Are you ok?" She asked. I closed my eyes and took a deap breath.  
"I'm fine." I replied. Then the first bell rang.  
"Can you please let go of me. Your gonna make me late." I said She nodded but still had a look of concern and uncertainty on her face. She let go of my shoulders and stood to the side. Jessica and I continued to walked down the hall to our first class.

**Sorry the chapter's so short and took so long to upload. I haven't been feeling very good lately. Anyway hope you like the chapter Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard someone knock at my door, but I didn't answer. I was sitting on my pink and white striped window seat in my sweats. It's Saturday today, I barely got through the first three days of school alive, Riker was in my math and Home Ec. The knock came again and my sisters voice was after it.  
"Moni? Are you ok? Please let me in?" she said in a soft voice.  
"Go away!" I screamed, a tear rolled down my cheek.  
"I know he hurt you Monica. But that was the past. He's changed." she said. I felt my hands form to fist.  
"Now your siding with him!?"  
"No. No. Monica of course not. What he did was wrong and theres no excuse for it. Please Monica let me help you," she said, there was a moment of silence for a while then I heard her sigh, "ok." she said. I opened the door right befor she was about to leave. She had a look of worry and hurt when she saw my tear strained face. I had on my black glasses and pushed them more on my nose as they began to slide down.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why would he hurt me so bad? Then have the nerve to think we could go back to being us just like that?"  
"Oh Monica.." she said bringing me into a hug, "I don't know. I wish I could give you an answer some justice. But listen to me...he's not worth this, 'Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.(1)" Haley said. I smiled and sniffled, pushing my glasses up again. We walked into my room and shut the door.

Jessica's POV:  
"He's so cute...Monica was such and idiot to break up with him...at least we know he's on the market" I heard a group of girls say as I shot the balland made it in the basket. I looked towards them. I grabbed all of my stuff and began to walk towards the girls.  
"Hey. I over heard you girls talking and I just wanted to say your wrong. Monica's not an idiot if anything she smartest girl alive to lean that no good two timeing liar in the dust befor he hurt her again. And if you bitchs are low enough to stoop to his level that make you worse. And the only way Riker wil ever notice you is if your wearing nothing and sliding down a pole wich is where you'll be in twenty years if you don't shut your big mouths." I said and walked away. I high-fived Ryland, one of the guys I play basketball with on Saturday's and headed out. I felt the girls starring at me so I turned around and waved bye to them.

I through in my head phones and pushed play on my iPod. I was listening to bad enough for you by All Time Low as I turned the corner. I saw a group of boys walking the opposite way, and I could instantly make out the bright blonde haired boy the rest were following. Riker. My jaw tightened and my teeth clenched. My hands formed to fist and all I wanted to do was scratch his eyes out for hurting my best friend. He lookedup and saw me.  
"Um you guys go ahead I'll catch up." he told them. They walked past me probably heading for the court.  
"Jessica." he said stoping me.  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Then listen, I need you to talk to Monica for me?"  
"Are you crazy! What makes you think I would do that. After everything you did to her, your lucky all she's giving you is the silent treatment."  
"I know. But I love her. I always have and what I did was out of jealousy and weakness. Please talk to her try and convince her to give me another chance?"  
"Go to hell!" I said walking past him.  
"What if I told I had a piece of valuable information involving your parents?" he asked. I stopped mid-step and turned around.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Will you talk to Monica?" He asked raising his eyebrows in questioning. I sighed...


End file.
